Sonic and the Secret Scrolls
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Janis Diamond |Premiera=9 października 1993 |Numer=4 |Poprzedni=Ultra Sonic |Następny=Super Sonic (odcinek) Super Sonic }} Sonic and the Secret Scrolls – czwarty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Mimo że został wyemitowany jako czwarty, początkowo wyprodukowano go jako trzynasty odcinek. Fabuła Biegnąc przez las Sonic został zatrzymany przez Bunnie i Tailsa, którzy mieli dla niego niespodziankę. Założyli mu opaskę na oczy i zaprowadzili w sekretne miejsce. Gdy ją zdjęli, jeż ujrzał samolot Freedom Stormer, który Freedom Fighters zbudowali sami. Sally wyjaśniła, że za pomocą samolotu mogliby polecieć do zrujnowanego miasta Maga i odzyskać znajdujące się tam zwoje. Sally dowiedziała się o jego istnieniu od swojego ojca, który opowiedział jej także o zwojach zawierających wielką moc. Nikt jednak nie był w stanie ich znaleźć. Sally wyświetliła następnie mapę Magi za pomocą Nicole i namierzyła lokalizację świątyni ze zwojami. Sonicowi nie podobał się jednak samolot i nie chciał nim lecieć, co rozzłościło Sally. Spodziewał się, że radary Doktora Robotnika wykryją ich. Jeż postanowił pobiec na miejsce, podczas gdy pozostali mieli wykorzystać samolot. Nocą Antoine, Bunnie, Sally i Rotor byli gotowi do lotu. Antoine wyraźnie obawiał się lotu, choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Na znak dany od Rotora, Sonic odwiązał samolot od drzewa i maszyna wyskoczyła z klifu. Zaczęła jednak spadać, przez co Rotor i Sally musieli wspólnie pociągnąć dźwignię by ustabilizować kurs. Wkrótce bohaterowie dolecieli do Magi. Podczas lądowania samolot nie mógł jednak zahamować. Sonic przybiegł z pomocą i złapał linę pojazdu, oraz ostatecznie zatrzymał go. Bohaterowie wysiedli, przy czym Antoine nadal był roztrzęsiony. Sally podziękowała również Sonicowi, potem jak ten przekonał ją że bez jego pomocy samolot nie mógłby bezpiecznie wylądować. Wędrując przez ruiny bohaterowie natknęli się na kamień w kształcie strzałki, który oznaczał wejście do miasta. Antoine wystraszył się zbierającego się wiatru. Sonic przeraził go jeszcze bardziej, żartując sobie że jest to odgłos potwora. Przerażony Antoine wskoczył Rotorowi w ramiona. Nicole przetłumaczyła następnie dla Sally napis na kamieniu, który był zapisany w języku starożytnego Mobiusa. Tłumaczenie brzmiało "Nie widzimy rzeczy takimi, jakie są. Widzimy rzeczy takimi, jacy jesteśmy". Bohaterowie postanowili następnie przekroczyć żywopłot. Sonic zamierzał się przez niego przebić, ale Sally ostrzegła go że w mieście znajduje się wiele pułapek. Mimo tego jeż wykonał swój Super Spin i przebił się przez żywopłot, tworząc dla swoich przyjaciół tunel. Kiedy wszyscy przez niego przeszli, żywopłot znów się zrósł. Usłyszeli potem ponownie wiatr w oddali. Następnie zatrzymali się pod murem, który miał blokować drogę do świątyni. Aby przedostać się na drugą stronę, Sally powiedziała bohaterom, że powinni znaleźć pierwszy znacznik - krzesło. Po chwili ponownie zaczął się zrywać wiatr, co zaniepokoiło Sally ponieważ pojawił się tym razem szybciej. Freedom Fighters musieli się ukryć za filarem, dlatego Sonic kazał im wszystkim złapać się za ręce. Następnie pobiegł w kierunku filara, ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciół. Bohaterowie biegli do cienia, w którym stali się niewidzialni. Gdy Sonic z niego wyszedł, nie mógł ich znaleźć. Dopiero kiedy Sally wyszła mu na spotkanie, dowiedział się o właściwościach cienia. Przyjaciele ruszyli dalej i znaleźli kolejny napis na ścianie, który przetłumaczyła Nicole. Brzmiał "To, czego nie można osiągnąć poprzez naukę, można osiągnąć w świetle dnia". Sonic nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale Sally miała nadzieję że wkrótce wszystko stanie się jasne. Nicole opowiedziała następnie historię Magi, z której wynikało że każdy znak reprezentuje test oparty na starożytnym stopniu świadomości: inteligencji, duchu i odwadze. Tylko godni mogli przejść wszystkie testy. W trakcie wędrówki Antoine zmęczył się, a Rotor zapytał czego właściwie szukają. Sally przypomniała, że muszą znaleźć krzesło. Wkrótce blask Słońca wskazał im krzesło na stercie gruzów, co wyjaśniało poprzedni napis. Bohaterowie usiedli na krześle, które po chwili wystrzeliło i przeleciało ponad murem. Freedom Fighters znaleźli się w świątyni, w której znajdowały się zwoje - jednak tylko jeden z nich był prawdziwy. Zbliżenie się do platformy z fałszywym zwojem oznaczałoby eksplozję świątyni. Sonic nie mógł się zdecydować, a Bunnie przypomniała wtedy o pierwszej inskrypcji na skalnej strzałce. Sally zrozumiała, że każde z nich postrzega rzeczy inaczej. Udało im się wykonać pierwszy test z krzesłem, ponieważ sprawdzał on ich inteligencję. Sally zbliżyła się do platformy po lewej stronie, na której znajdowała się drewniana konstrukcja. Światło na platformie obok zgasło wtedy i Sally otrzymała dwa zwoje. Jeden przekazała Bunnie, drugi poddała tłumaczeniu przez Nicole. Wynikało z niego, że zwoje zawierały zapisy o siedmiu cudach Mobiusa - potężnych, naturalnych cudach, ale niebezpiecznych w niewłaściwych rękach. Nicole ukazała następnie pierwszy cud Mobiusa, którym był tunel wiatru - Breath of Mobius. Bohaterowie domyślili się, że to stamtąd pochodził silny wiatr. Bohaterowie przeszli już przez testy inteligencji i ducha, a teraz czekała na nich próba odwagi. Niespodziewanie w świątyni pojawili się Doktor Robotnik, Snively i Swat-boty. Robotnik chciał odebrać im zwój, ale Sonic nie chciał mu na to pozwolić. Jeż powiedział po cichu do Sally, że odwróci uwagę doktora i da im szansę na ucieczkę. Po chwili Sonic zaczął drażnić Robotnika, a następnie rozpędził się i okrążał swoich przeciwników, wzbijając chmury dymu i kurzu, co pozwoliło przyjaciołom na ucieczkę. Robotnik rozesłał następnie swoje Swat-boty, a Sonic skupił na sobie jego uwagę. Robotnik próbował go zastrzelić, ale jeż bez problemu uciekał sprzed linii strzału. W końcu jeż wybiegł ze świątyni, ale Robotnik kazał Snively'emu uruchomić Surveillance Orb. Tymczasem Sally, Antoine, Rotor i Bunnie przechodzili przez ciemne korytarze pod świątynią, w której słychać było wiatr. W pewnym momencie Antoine przestraszył się pająka i wpadł na ścianę, ujawniając tajne przejście. Przyjaciele podziękowali mu, po czym skierowali się do wyjścia. Sonic uciekał przed latającą kamerą Robotnika i odwracał jej uwagę. Ta jednak stale wracała i szpiegowała każdy ruch jeża. Sally, Antoine, Bunnie i Rotor spotkali się potem z Soniciem i pomogli mu znaleźć sposób na zgubienie kamery. Sally wytłumaczyła jeżowi, że opracowała plan. Po rozwinięciu zwoju, posłużyła się Nicole by ukazać diagram Breath of Mobius. Sally opracowała plan, zgodnie z którym jeż mógłby się ukryć w wietrznym tunelu, z którego wiatr wydobywał się z ogromną prędkością. Mógłby jednak zostać przy tym zdmuchnięty, ale Sonic był pewien że zdoła wyprzedzić wiatr. Kiedy latająca kamera powróciła, przyjaciele Sonica ukryli się, a on sam pobiegł do tunelu i ukrył się za jedną z kolumn przed wejściem. Kiedy kamera doleciała, nie mogła go zlokalizować. Robotnik, Snively i Swat-boty przybyli już na miejsce i wtedy Sonic wbiegł szybko do tunelu. Złoczyńcy otoczyli wejście i Robotnik kazał jeżowi wyjść na zewnątrz. Sonic odmówił jednak, przez co Robotnik wysłał do środka swoją kamerę. Niebieski jeż ukrył się przed jej wzrokiem we wgłębieniu w ścianie. Zaczął następnie odliczać czas do wydobycia się wiatru, podobnie jak Sally i Antoine. Po chwili z tunelu wydobył się potężny wicher, który zrzucił Robotnika, Snively'ego i Swat-boty z klifu. Sonic wyciągnął pierścień i kiedy został wywiany z tunelu, zdołał stawić opór i utrzymać się na klifie. Bohaterowie przypuszczali, że Robotnik zginął po tym wydarzeniu. Następnie wrócili do samolotu. Sonic obiecał zabrać się razem z nimi, pod warunkiem, że będzie mógł prowadzić samolot. Jego prośba została spełniona, ale Antoine nadal obawiał się o swoje życie. Sonic kilkakrotnie wprowadził samolot w turbulencje, strasząc swoich przyjaciół, ale sam był podekscytowany. Robotnik i Snively przeżyli również i wdrapali się z powrotem na klif. Robotnik obiecał jednak zemstę Sonicowi. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Swat-bot